swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Elvirandora Shahnazarian (El)
"I owe you my life thrice over already-- let me repay the favor this once. Please, ''don't accept his offer!" Player: Savanna First appearance: Joseph's first running quest Last appearance: Right before the time skip Also Known As: El, Elvi, Elvira, Ellegator (Bo) Height: 5'9 Weight: 150 Age: 22 (Will be 27) Class: Monk, multiclass as Rogue Race: Half Drow, Half Human Elvirandora (hereby known as Elvira through the article) is known to very few by her full name. Her people see full titles as a thing of respect; to take the time and effort to say one's name to its fullest extent shows respect or caring. Rather the opposite of humans, Elvira uses very few nicknames if she respects an individual. This led to some personal confusion when her teammates Drax or Bo shortened her name to a single syllable. Elvira was raised by an older brother and her mother. She never had a father she remembered, and her brother abandoned both women of the family when the allure of gold called him. Her mother, mentally unstable at this point, was unable to care for Elvira. To help feed herself and her mother, Elvira made her way to the nearest town and learned the trade of a gambler. Soon she was able to take enough gold home to feed herself and her mother. At the age of sixteen, she was a very adept gambler, and was approached by a man. This man offered to give her a job gambling money, to teach her the trade of a charlatan. Elvira accepted, and learned his trade for a while. She left him when she saw a bar fight in which one man took on five opponents and won easily. This man was a monk, and she saw his power. Drawn to this power, she followed the man back to the monastery. At first the other monks refused to give her passage-- but, using lies from her trade as a charlatan, she managed to convince the monks that she was truly seeking divine peace. Her objective through this training was, of course, not to gain peace, but to successfully obtain the secret of the monks. She left the monastery as soon as she learned all she could about training. At this time, she was 18. Elvira wandered for a while, meeting a few new people, and having very little luck with keeping friends. She was friendly enough, but distant. She made no long lasting bonds, and wandered from town to town. It was in one of these towns that she learned of a guild. With nothing better to do, she joined this guild of adventurers for a short time. It was there that she met two men, Drax and Bo. The two had been friends for a long time, and they had a rhythm to their missions that Elvira felt hesitant to interrupt. Instead of joining them in campfire banter, she found herself lingering in the shadows, enjoying their company but not taking part in it. It was how she typically found herself; keeping distance made it easier to leave. The next day, Elvira was shot in the chest twice, throwing her from her horse. She was all but dead when Drax used magic and saved her. Unused to owing her life to someone, Elvira decided to follow Drax until she could do something of equal value-- to save his life, or to fight beside him in a deadly battle. Then, her debt to him would be repayed. So she followed the two, working her best for them and trying to fit into their routine. In their search for the black books, Drax entrusted her with the four books they had already found. Elvira, seeing this as a chance to prove herself and to repay her debt in part, accepted readily. She left the party for a short time, and during that time, the cultists in search of the black books found her. Elvira fought with everything she had, and was beaten literally to death for the books. With magic, they brought her back to life, only to cast an illusion upon her; a dark charm that would override her resistance. Elvira, being no stranger to magic, or to illusion, fought back with everything she had. It almost broke her; when she came to, she was within a burning building, and Drax and Bo were dragging her outside. She had no recollection of what had conspired, but she felt constantly watched at all times. This made her unusually short with her comrades, particularly Cintrix and Valkeor (Spelling?). Unbeknownst to Elvira, she had already been taken over by the enemy, who was controlling her now when the time called for it. She would wake up with brief memories missing; this was when he controlled her.